Sōsuke Aizen (Ten Tails)
| birthday = May 29 | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) | affiliation = Himself, Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = , | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Leader of the Arrancar Army, Captain of the , Lieutenant of the 5th Division | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = | partner = Tadoku Getsueikirite | previous partner = , , , | base of operations = N/A | family = | education = | shikai = Kyōka Suigetsu | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Cave of Bitter Tears | anime debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the former captain of the in the Gotei 13; he later leaves Soul Society with his followers, and . His lieutenant was . After being freed from his prison by Akujin, he is revealed as the true mastermind behind Impero Nascosto, regaining his role as the primary antagonist.Cave of Bitter Tears Appearance Aizen is an average height, bespectacled man, with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. During his service as the Fifth Division's lieutenant, Aizen wore the typical attire of a Shinigami lieutenant; a black shihakushō, black hakama, white obi, and white tabi. He also wore a lieutenant's badge on his shoulders. One hundred and ten years later, upon becoming captain of the Fifth Division, he added a white captains' haori, emblazoned with the Fifth Division's insignia on the back. Following his defection from the Soul Society, he sweeps his hair back, revealing the true menace in his eyes, and allowing a single strand of hair to hang down in front of his eyes. He has also removed his glasses. Additionally, his attire has completely changed. In addition to his basic black shihakushō, he wears a white vest, and on top of this, a white robe, reminiscent of his old captain's haori, with an extended collar and no insignia on the back. Personality According to , a former member of the Royal Guard, Aizen is the personification of evil itself. Despite this, he is a polite individual, often speaking in a soft tone, and in a very intellectual manner. He almost always refers to his subordinates by their given names, however, to everyone else, he refers to them by their surnames. He always applies appropriate honorifics to names as well. Aizen does surprisingly well when dealing with confrontation, regarding it with a calm, almost uncaring demeanor. As noted by , Aizen has a habit of talking too long, as he likes to make small talk with is enemies and even his subordinates. The centerpiece of his personality is his deceptive nature. For centuries, during his time in Soul Society, he was able to convince his fellow captains and lieutenants that his was a kind, respectable, and overly caring man. Even in his guise as the Espada leader, it was Aizen's deceptive behavior that allowed him to manipulate the Arrancar, and even gain some of their undying loyalty, with little to no problems. His true nature is one of detachment. In truth, he cares very little for those who serve him, seeing them as pawns in his grand scheme, and mere tools to be used to further his desires. Aizen himself has admitted that there is no code of morals that he follows, claiming that such things have no effect on him, and only would restrict his potential. even noted that Aizen takes great joy in toying with his subordinates emotions, finding it amusing to himself. Unlike other Shinigami, even of an antagonist nature, Aizen seems to have no genuine honor or compassion for anyone or anything. Another major aspect of his personality is his love for long, complex, and convoluted plots. He is always well prepared for any situation that presents itself, due to the fact that he takes great pride in planning several steps ahead in order to undermine his enemies, especially when they think they have his plans figured out. Aizen is a natural leader, attracting numerous supporters and subordinates wherever he went. Even after his defection, his former lieutenant, , harbored delusions of saving him. He keeps his subordinates in line either by earned respect or intimidation due to his sheer power and intelligence. According to Gin, it is Aizen's above average power that kept the in-line. He also uses mental manipulations on more troublesome individuals such as and in order to keep them firmly under his thumb. He is also fond of using these mental machinations to taunt his opponents, luring them into lowering their defenses and allowing him to deal with them more easily. Upon being released from his prison, he revealed that his true plan, the , is to overthrown the King of Souls and take the role of "god of this world". In tandem with this, he has an extreme god-complex. He was infuriated by the idea that lowly beings, such as the , could sentence him. Likewise, he was infuriated at the thought of a human, such as , being stronger than himself. Aizen is also a major believer in power being tangible and is reserved only for certain privileged beings (himself being one of them). He once explained to that the captain simply didn't understand his definition of power. History Over a thousand years ago, on the night of the Getsueikirite Family genocide at the hands of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Kirio Hikifune (prior to the creation of the ), Aizen met a young Tadoku Getsueikirite, and an infant Raian Getsueikirite, and attempted to convince the former to join him. When Tadoku initially refused, Aizen revealed in secret that he had shown Tadoku his Shikai, Kyōka Suigetsu, which was according to his plans.Turn Back the Pendulum: Back to Where it All Began... Eventually, following the formation of the Gotei 13, Aizen became a member of the , first under Ōetsu Nimaiya, and later under . During this time, he invested himself completely in the creation of the , having designed it even before arrived at its conclusion. During one of his experiments, he harmed , earning him the ire of Gin Ichimaru. Following this, he had his new pawn, Tadoku, take Senka Kururugi's place as Seireitou Kawahiru's lieutenant, so that he had an information mole within the captains' circle.Turn Back the Pendulum: Back to Where it All Began... At some point following this, Shinji began to suspect Aizen and promoted him to lieutenant in order to watch over him. 110 years ago, Aizen's experiments began to cause citizens of the Rukongai to disappear, forcing to become Hollowified. Thanks to his machinations, , , and the other Visored were expelled from Soul Society. Following the incident, over a hundred years later, Aizen was made the new captain of the Fifth Division. Soon after, he made Gin his lieutenant, since himself had become captain of the . His continued Hollowfication experiments contributed to the death of . While experimenting on a new breed of Gillian-class Hollows, Aizen noticed the talents of , , and and immediately had them transferred to the Fifth Division. Upon Gin's own promotion to captain of the , Aizen promoted Momo to lieutenant, though, secretly, he still viewed Gin as his most important subordinate. Sometime during his captaincy, Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen ventured to , where they encountered the King of Hueco Mundo, . Aizen attempted to persuade Barragan to join him, but, after the Hollow refused him, he used the power of his Kyōka Suigetsu to subdue him, by showing him the decimation of his army of Hollows. Aizen was also the captain behind being stationed in the real world, thereby setting the events of 's life in motion. Powers & Abilities Aizen is considered by most who knew him, even his enemies, to be one of the most gifted Shinigami to have ever been born and one of the most powerful captains produced by the Gotei 13. He has fought numerous battles against extraordinarily powerful opponents, most notably Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, in which he nearly killed the elder Captain-Commander through sheer cunning and skill. He was also powerful enough to take on half of the captains of the Gotei 13, all of the Visored (who were all former captains and lieutenants), and Ichigo Kurosaki by himself and remain unscathed, whilst swiftly handing each of them a defeat. He also proved himself capable of taking on the likes of , , and all at once and defeat them as well. By the time he escaped his prison, below the First Division's barracks, thanks to the machinations of Tadoku Getsueikirite, it is revealed that just the name of Aizen, much less the sight of him, can strike fear into the hearts of Shinigami and Arrancar alike. His power was of such fame, the attempted to convince him to join their side as a "Special War Potential", though he refused service. This likely extends from the fact that he is so overwhelmingly powerful, that he could effortlessly keep the Espada in line and defeat any of the members of the Gotei 13 who opposed him, even fighting Ichigo Kurosaki in his "Final" form, without using the full extent of his power. The only increased this otherworldly power even more. During the War of the Worlds, his Hōgyoku-infused powers, combined with his already impressive innate abilities, caused members of the Gotei 13 to fear that Aizen had obtained the power of a god. Indeed, he seemed to suggest this much, though this might have been just part of his usual overzealous speeches. He refers to the four Yonkō, four of Soul Society's strongest Shinigami, as a mere "dog-and-pony show" before his own power. Innate Abilities Immortally: Through his fusion with the Hōgyoku, Aizen gained true immortality, as he can neither die from death blows, as shown when he survived Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu, nor die of old age, as commented on by the . Genius Intellect: Sōsuke Aizen's greatest strength, and perhaps most well known trait, is his near genius-level intellect. He is intimately knowledgeable of Soul Society's history, likely because he's lived through most of its significant events, such as the existance of the King of Souls, whom he has supposedly seen, and the methods by which to reach the Royal Palace. His genius is such that he can properly plan out, and adapt his plan, to span thousands of years and rarely be surprised by the outcomes. His Hollowfication experiments rivaled that of Kisuke Urahara's, and he was stealthy enough to preform them without the knowing of his fellow Shinigami. He was the first to invent the Hōgyoku and seems to hold more knowledge on its workings than Kisuke Urahara. He even knows how to destroy it, should the need arise. * Master Manipulator: His plan is dependent upon his abilities of manipulation, which has been shown to be well-versed in. Even early on, in his meetings with a young Tadoku Getsueikirite, he was shown to be quite manipulative, playing the roll of the understanding, innocent bystander to win Tadoku over following his family's murder at the hands of the Shinigami. It is this same kind, caring persona that allowed him to deceive the captains and lieutenants while he was still the lieutenant of the Fifth Division himself. He is fond of observing the behaviors and quirks of others, leading himself not only to a better understanding of the individual, but also how best to manipulate said person into doing his desires. He has likened his plans to chess, stating that manipulation of people is essentially like moving the pieces of the chessboard, eluding to how good he had become at it. Aizen's most noticeable manipulation ability is to enact "plans within plans", such as when he captured and kidnapped to lure Ichigo and his friends, as well as half the fighting force of the Gotei 13, to Hueco Mundo, where he could trap them and move on to his plans in . This would then make it easier to accomplish his earlier plan of creating an . * Master Tactician: Aizen is a beyond able tactician, able to adjust his plans to almost any situation presented to him at a moment's notice. He is a master of psychological warfare, being the center of his entire battle strategy, being able to completely break down the will and resolve of his opponents, as well as provoking them to attack him prematurely, leaving openings in their form for Aizen to exploit. He has also made it a personal goal of his to familiarize himself with the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his opponents, allowing him to devise elaborate strategies for defeating them. One such strategy was the creation of a singular modified for the sole purpose of dealing with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. In addition, Aizen is able to quickly identify and nullify most forms of attack, shown best when he took on and defeated several members of the Gotei 13 and Visored at once, one after the other, despite their variety of attacks and techniques. Aizen also makes liberal use of cautionary techniques, despite being immortal, so as to not be caught off-guard. Immense Strength: Despite the fact that Aizen is rather petite when compared to captains such as and , he is actually an immensely strong individual. He was shown to be capable of catching Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, with a single finger and subsequently nearly tear the Substitute Shinigami in two with his blade. Aizen has also been known to contend on an even higher strength level than Komamura himself, stopping the immense blade of the canine captain's Bankai with one hand and subsequently cutting through the blade and the wrist of said Bankai. In the same light, he was able to break the Shikai of 's Zabimaru with a single hand. After merging with the Hōgyoku, his physical strength allowed him to completely tear off Gin Ichimaru's arm. : Aizen's spiritual power is well beyond that of an average captain. Before his merging with the Hōgyoku, it was estimated, by himself, to be somewhere around twice that of an average captain. Upon fusion with the Hōgyoku, Aizen's spiritual power skyrockets to where, according to his own explanations, he stands on a plane above most Shinigami, to the point where other Shinigami and humans cannot even detect his spiritual pressure unless he purposely restricts his own power to allow them to do so. When unleashed, his spiritual pressure has a devastating effect on those who feel it. The sixth Espada was, without any visible effort, brought to his knees by its power and the souls of humans in Karakura Town were vaporized just by coming into contact with it. This same force caused part of Gin Ichimaru's hand to be obliterated upon touching Aizen. Aizen's overwhelming power is what gives him the ability to use the Hōgyoku with such ease. According to his own claim, his power alone is greater than all ten Espada combined. Furthermore, it has such strength that abilities like 's Nigeki Kessatsu are completely nullified when put up against it. Kidō Grandmaster : Aizen is extraordinarily talented in Kidō, having once shown himself to produce more powerful spells than the current Kidō Captain of the time, . He can wordlessly cast spells in the nineties, such as Hadō #90. , without an incantation and still bring down captain-level opponents. At full power, and with incantation, his Kurohitsugi spell could warp gravity itself. In addition to this, Aizen has shown the unique ability to cast Kidō without even calling out the name of the spell, casting them wordlessly, with just a flick of his wrist, as he did to defend himself against 's Zanpakutō. * Kidō Inventor: In part with his intimate knowledge of the mechanisms of Kidō, as well as his own genius, Aizen is capable of inventing Kidō and using it effectively in his arsenal. For example, he invented the spell, a trigger-shield spell that protects his blind spots upon being struck, and planted it to protect himself against attacks at his neck. It proved strong enough to completely block Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai Getsuga Tenshō, without cracking or showing visible signs of stress. He also invented the more simple , a simple shield that can block standard concussion attacks. Zanjutsu Grandmaster Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai, Harribel's Hierro, and Komamura's Bankai. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Visored (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease. Hohō Grandmaster Flash Steps Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Though it's questionable if he is as fast as Yoruichi Shihōin or Soifon, especially seeing as they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle before his escape from the Soul Society. During his fight with Ichigo in the Fake Karakura town, although Aizen states that Ichigo's weak resolve was impeding his performance, Aizen was able to easily outmaneuver Ichigo's Bankai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Hakuda Master : While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Aizen has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon): In it's sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the crossguard, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero) and is used to both activate and deactivate it. The name Kyōka Suigetsu hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, kanzen saimin). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will become Aizen's unwilling slave. Since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who can not see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as Aizen can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. By creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity; his opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react. :While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. Captain Retsu Unohana was able to detect something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what until seeing Aizen alive. This is how Aizen has deceived many people and killed them, including one of his own allies, the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel. Gin reveals that the sole way to escape Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is by touching the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Former Powers & Abilities Hōgyoku Implantation Protective Regeneration: By embedding the Hōgyoku into his chest, it has been demonstrated to actively protect Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. Aizen was able to take a point-blank level 96 destruction spell and escape only suffering slight burns. Immediately following that, he took a point-blank Hollow mask-enhanced black Getsuga Tenshō and survived the attack. He can come out unfazed after being hurled into several buildings. Strength Augmentation: Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. He is able to easily strike through a target's flesh with a single nonchalant sweep of his bare hands. Durability Augmentation: Aizen's durability is further enhanced due to the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. Because of this, he can withstand a level 91 destruction spell without suffering any damage. Immortality: It has been stated by Kisuke Urahara and the Central 46 that being fused with the Hōgyoku makes Aizen immortal. Transformation First Form: After Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsu vents in his wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him. After a short struggle with Yoruichi Shihōin, his Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm. Also, when he is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only actually bleeding when an attack is powerful enough. * Enhanced Durability: His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with just his foot and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi. He performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage. He takes on Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō attack, and seems unfazed by the attack, despite having a bleeding gash on his forehead. * Enhanced Strength: Aizen was strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard and subsequently destroy the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg. * Enhanced Speed: Aizen's new-found power enhances his speed to the point that even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. His speed is so great that he is able to catch the likes of Yoruichi Shihōin off guard. He can seemingly incapacitate three captain-level opponents instantaneously. * Regeneration: Aizen also demonstrates a form of regeneration, as seen when he recovers from Yoruichi's first attack. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: After Aizen fuses with the Hōgyoku, both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Isshin Kurosaki surmised that Aizen's spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him. Second Form: After completing his "chrysalis" stage, Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair, and gray eyes with purple sclera. The exact difference in power between his new form and his previous form is unknown. * Immense Durability: Aizen's durability has been further enhanced. He willingly lets the Kōtotsu collide with him, destroying it, while he remains unharmed. * Immense Spiritual Power: Aizen's already enormous spiritual energy is further enhanced, evident by the fact that by just being near a Human soul, he causes it to collapse and fade away. By his own claim, if Don Kanonji had come into contact with Aizen, the former would cease to exist. Just by touching Gin Ichimaru's arm, his spiritual power caused the area touched to dissolve. Third Form: After having a hole opened up in his chest by Gin's Kamishini no Yari, spiritual energy erupts from his chest and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form. In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. Also, when he faces Ichigo, his wings become more pointed, rather than rounded. * Regeneration: He is able to regenerate wounds upon his physical form in a matter of minutes. * Enhanced Strength: In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He was able to throw Gin through a nearby building with ease. He was also able to cause the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked. * Enhanced Speed: In this form, his speed is further enhanced, as he seems to flicker from place to place using a flash of light when engaging in acts of speed. Fourth Form: After Aizen is struck by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims is because it "doesn't want him to lose to a mere human." In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctive Hollow-like form. He gains a third, vertical eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open to reveal a blackened, demonic skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined. * Fragor (フラゴール, Furagōru; "Din/Clamor"): He is able to release energy blasts from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with a reiatsu that can be felt miles away from the blast site. * Ultrafragor (ウルトラフラゴール, Urutorafuragōru; "Ultra/Beyond-Din/Clamor"): He is able to use the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of sustained spiritual energy around a target and use it to destroy the target with a 360 degree attack. * Regeneration: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu he is shown to have somewhat regenerated from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return. Quotes * "Remember this, Tōshirō. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding." * (To Ukitake) "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." * "The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Hirako." * (To Hitsugaya)"Don't use such strong words...it makes you look weak." * (To Ichigo) "Hm? I meant to sever you from the waist down, but...too shallow, I guess." * "The Sōsuke Aizen you knew...never existed to begin with." * "Dispersing the enemy's strength...that's the first rule of battle, isn't it?" * (To Orihime) "A girl like you should smile more often...Overcast skies blot out the sun and that always brings people's spirits down...So why not let the sun shine for the time being anyway..." * (To Orihime) "Please think of the fact that I have shown you this as a sign of my trust in you. Your power is the rejection of events. It reverses everything that has occurred, and annihilates the event itself. It is an extraordinary power. I need your power, Orihime. You will use that power of yours for my sake, won't you?" * (To Gin and Tōsen) "That's exactly what the smell of death should be like. The smell of death...splendid isn't it? It fits the situation perfectly." * (To Tia Harribel indirectly) "I never thought, after all the trouble I went through gathering you Espada, that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you." * (To Shinji Hirako) "Please... hope, faith, reliance... Those are spoken by the weak. I have no need of such words" * (To Shinji Hirako) "I guess it's only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obediently comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born. But make no mistake. They all still abide to me. Because from this point onward, you will witness first hand the power of the god they foolishly placed their faith in. I will become that god they have no choice but to believe in" * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart." '' * (To Sajin Komamura) ''"Did you think you could crush me if you used force. How Naive. ...Or perhaps your natural understanding of the word "Power" itself simply differs from mine. Allow to me to teach what "Power" truly is." Trivia * Aizen is an unlockable character in the Bleach video games. Most games have him as the final boss. He is the last opponent in Bleach: Soul Carnival. He is no doubt powerful and his Black Coffin Kidō spell is one of his best attacks. He also makes use of his Zanpakutō's illusionary abilities throughout most of the games. He is not seen in the films; though, in the second OVA, he is seen drinking coffee at the very end with Gin and Tōsen. He also has his own Bleach Beat Collection, Hanabira and Kyōka Suigetsu. References